


Raven's Drug Problem

by Baz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: Raven needs something to cope with her depression. So she decides to try heroin. She likes it and it makes her happy. But of course, she becomes addicted and then the other Titans find out about it. Will they be able to help Raven kick her addiction?





	Raven's Drug Problem

RAVEN’S DRUG PROBLEM

 

We all know that Raven suffers from depression. Well, if you had a father like her's, you can't blame her.

 

Like most people who suffer from depression, they decided to take their mind off the situation by getting addicted to something, whether it is alcohol or drugs.

 

Raven would often keep bottles of whiskey in her room. She would spend lonely afternoons and evenings drinking her sorrows away.

 

The other Titans were forbidden to go into her room, or else she would show them the visions of Hell again, which scared the shit out of them. Except for Starfire, who said “Hell doesn’t like look too bad.” To which Raven asked her “Would you like to visit?”

 

So the Titans knew nothing about Raven’s alcoholism.

 

For Raven, the booze was okay. It sort of soothed the her self loathing. But she needed something more effective.

 

She was curious about heroin.

 

Where to get it?

 

Fortunately for her, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy lived in their greenhouse, where Ivy grew her drug plants for crime lords. The duo make a lot of money.

 

One evening, Raven decided to pay Harley and Ivy a visit.

 

There was a knock at Harley and Ivy’s door. Harley opened it and got the shock of her life.

 

“The scary Titan is here!” she called to Ivy.

 

As insane Harley was, she was terrified of the demoness Raven.

 

“No, I’m not ready for Hell yet!” cried Harley.

 

“Relax, doctor,” Raven told her. “I wanna buy some heroin.”

 

Harley looked at her.

 

“You shittin’ me?”

 

“I shit you not,” answered Raven.

 

Harley invited her in and the demoness looked at Ivy’s prize cannabis and poppies.

 

“Not bad, ladies,” Raven told Harley and Ivy.

 

Harley and Ivy couldn’t believe that Raven wanted to buy their drugs.

 

“Are you wired?” asked Ivy.

 

“No,” answered Raven. “I’m depressed and I want to escape reality a little.”

 

“Okay,” said Ivy. “But the stuff ain’t cheap.”

 

“Ivy, No!” cried Harley. “Remember, she’s a demoness. She’ll show us ‘Event Horizon’ style visions.”

 

“Can I get a little for $100?” asked Raven.

 

“Okay,” said Ivy. “We’ll give a little since you are a first timer. Do you know how to cook it?”

 

“Yeah,” answered Raven. “But could I have a syringe?”

 

So the demoness gave the duo the dough and Ivy gave her a small bag of the white powder.

 

“Thank you,” said Raven.

 

“We’ll be seeing you here many times, lovely Raven,” replied Harley with a grin. “Enjoy.”

  


Raven went back to Titans Tower with the stuff. She kept it under her cloak and the others didn’t suspect a thing. She got a tablespoon from the drawer in the kitchen and went into her room. She locked the door and was ready to cook.

 

She carefully poured the powder onto the spoon and lit underneath it with a lighter. With the heroin liquified, she sucked it up inside the syringe. She tightened a belt onto her arm, so that she could get a vain. Then she injected the liquid into her arm.

 

It was like entering a whole new world.

 

She laid on the bed.

 

She felt good. Really good. She was happy. For no reason at all.

 

And she never wanted it to end.

 

This was absolute bliss.

 

All her troubles were gone.

 

She had an out of character massive smile on her face.

 

It was the best night of her life.

 

The next morning, she happily walked into the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal.

 

“You’re in a good mood,” said Beast Boy.

 

“Did you have fantastic intercourse?” asked Starfire. “That is usually the sign if one is very happy in the morning.”

 

“Let’s just say, I had the best orgasm of all time,” answered Raven.

 

Raven had found the solution to all of her problems.

 

When she felt depressed, Mother Heroin chased the blues away.

 

As the week went by, she was running out.

 

She also had no money.

 

Where to get some?

 

She decided to teleport into each Titan’s room when they weren’t in them and secretly stole $20 each from them. The gang didn’t suspect a thing.

 

Raven then returned to Harley and Ivy’s greenhouse.

 

“I knew you’d be back,” said Harley with a grin.

 

She sold Raven the heroin for $80, small bag, but effective.

 

Raven spent those weekly nights shooting up.

 

But she was out of the good stuff again.

 

Dammit!

 

And worst of all……

 

“Who stole $20 from my Piggy bank?” cried Beast Boy.

 

“I was robbed too!” said Starfire.

 

“And me!” said Cyborg.

 

“Raven?” asked Robin.

 

“Why do you assholes think I took your money?” she asked.

 

The others looked at her and then burged into her room.

 

“DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING IN THERE!” she barked. “I’LL SHOW YOU THE VISIONS OF HELL AGAIN!”

 

“Go ahead,” said Beast Boy. “The visions suck anyway.”

 

So the Titans burst into Raven’s room and began to look around. Robin began to open Raven’s drawers.

 

“Looking at my underwear, pervert?” asked Raven.

 

But then Robin found a half empty bottle of whisky.

 

Then Starfire opened one of Raven’s cupboards, and found the syringe with the bloody needle.

 

The Titans gasped and looked at Raven.

 

“Show us your arm,” said Robin.

 

Raven knew she was screwed. She rolled up her sleeve and showed the gang the hole on her arm.

 

The others were heartbroken.

 

“Raven, how could you…..?” Starfire began to weep.

 

“I’m depressed,” answered Raven. “I don’t know if you guys noticed, but I am a demon. I’ve been fucked since I was born.”

 

“Raven, there’s always help for depression,” Robin began.

 

“Bullshit,” replied Raven.

 

“Where did you get the drugs from?” asked Beast Boy.

 

“Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy,” answered Raven.

 

“What the hell were you doing visiting those two?” asked Cyborg.

 

“They grow their own drugs……,” began Raven.

 

“And you stole our money to buy them,” said Robin.

 

Raven was guilty.

 

“Yes,” she said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

 

There was silence.

 

“I’m a junkie asshole,” said Raven.

 

Robin looked at her.

 

“Raven, we’ll help you beat this addiction,” he said. “And no more visiting Harley and Ivy.”

 

“How?” asked Raven.

  


Fortunately in Titans Tower, there was an Isolation Booth. It was used for situations like this. It was sound-proof, bullet-proof, shatter-proof and transparent-proof.

 

“When you get the cravings, we’ll put you in there,” said Robin.

 

“Thanks guys,” replied Raven. “I’ll try.”

 

Robin held out his hand, then Starfire placed hers on his, then Cyborg, then Beast Boy and finally Raven.

 

“Operation Cold Turkey! GO!” they cried.

  


Day 1 of Raven’s rehabilitation was going okay. She ate a bowl of Jelly Beans to curb her addiction.

 

“So far, so good,” said Starfire.

 

But she spoke too soon. Raven’s demons (so to speak) were coming out and she was chucking chairs at the Titans.

 

“LET ME GO TO HARLEY AND IVY’S, YOU BASTARDS!” cried Raven in a demonic voice and with her eyes glowing red. “I NEED IT!”

 

The gang then put her inside the booth and locked the door. Inside, Raven screamed and screamed and screamed like Hell. After a few hours, she was calm again. But the others were scared for her.

 

The next couple of days were the same; Raven would start off okay, and then turn into a monster like Jekyll and Hyde. Then she’d be locked in the isolation booth, screaming her head off.

 

And when she wasn’t trying to hurt the Titans, she would hurt herself by scratching her nails down her face like Regan in ‘The Exorcist’.

 

Which is actually Raven’s favourite movie. But don’t ask her about the second movie, please!

 

The Titans needed to buy groceries, so someone need to look after Raven in the booth. Beast Boy took this turn.

 

It was just him and Raven alone in Titans Tower.

 

Raven hadn’t been outside in days.

 

“Beast Boy, I wanna go outside,” she told him.

 

“Raven, if I let you outside, you’re gonna go straight to Harley and Ivy’s,” said Beast Boy.

 

“I just want fresh air,” Raven told him.

 

“Okay, but if you start turning into a psycho killer again, it’s back in the booth you go,” said Beast Boy.

  
  
  


So they took the elevator down and made their way outside. They just stood outside the building for a bit and just enjoyed the outdoors.

 

“Really is a beautiful day,” said Raven.

 

Just then, she began to teleport!

 

“Oh shit!” cried Beast Boy, who tried to grab her, but was too late.

 

Raven had teleported to the city and made her way straight to Harley and Ivy’s.

 

“Oh I screwed up, I’m such an idiot!” cried Beast Boy as he took out his Smartphone.

  


Raven ran like the wind down to the greenhouse.

 

When she arrived, Harley and Ivy were happy to see her.

 

“Got the money?” asked Harley.

 

But Raven placed her hand onto Harley’s head and showed her terrifying, Hellish visions. So messed up, I can’t describe them here. But it puts ‘Where The Dead Go To Die’ to shame.

 

Harley let out a blood curdling scream.

 

“Harley!” cried Ivy.

 

Harley then collapsed onto the floor in tears.

 

Ivy ran over to her and saw Raven’s red eyes.

 

“LEAVE, BITCH!”

 

Ivy grabbed Harley and dragged her out of the building. Raven then made her way inside the greenhouse.

 

And there was a massive mountain of white powder.

 

Raven’s mouth dropped open.

 

It was so beautiful.

 

But then….

 

A green beam appeared and hit the mountain of powder, bursting it into flame.

 

Raven was horrified.

 

She then saw Starfire with her hands glowing green.

 

“YOU BITCH!” screamed Raven.

 

“I knew this would happen,” said Starfire.

 

She then blasted beams at the poppies and cannabis, setting it all on fire.

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” cried Ivy. “MY BUSINESS!”

 

Raven had enough.

 

“I gonna kill you, YOU SLUT!” she roared demonically at Starfire, as she launched black tentacles at her.

 

Starfire flew around and dodged the tentacles, whilst firing her beams at Raven. One of the beams hit Raven on the shoulder and she winced in pain.

 

“Ohhhhhh, you are such a bitch, Star! I hate you!”

 

Starfire flew down in front of Raven.

 

“Look, it upsets us when you poison your body with this narcotic.”

 

“I’M DEPRESSED!” screamed Raven. “MY DAD IS AN ASSHOLE! YOU’D BE DEPRESSED TOO!”

 

“Well, my sister isn’t the easiest person to get along with,” replied Starfire.

 

Raven looked at her. She had a point.

 

“If your sister is such a bitch, how do you avoid getting sad?” she asked Starfire.

 

“I just look on the positive,” answered Starfire. “I may not get along with my sister, but I am surrounded by friends who love me. And we love you too.”

 

Raven looked at Starfire with teary eyes.

 

“But I am such an asshole, and I’m a demoness,” she wept. “Who’d want to be friends with me?”

 

Starfire looked at her weeping friend.

 

“You are not your father, and I am not my sister,” she said to her. “But we are better than them, because we have a heart. Our sympathy for others is what makes us strong.”

 

Raven looked at Starfire and sniffed.

 

She then stood up and looked into her eyes.

 

Both of them had tears of emotion.

 

Then they hugged.

 

“I’m sorry,” sobbed Raven.

 

“Apology accepted,” said Starfire.

 

“You’re my true sister,” Raven said to her.

 

“As humans would say….. Ditto,” replied Starfire.

 

With the drugs set on fire, the flames were spreading. The girls needed to get out of there. So they flew away right before the burning building crashed down into a flaming wreck.

 

Raven and Starfire were back at Titans Tower. Raven was on the sofa talking to the other Titans.

 

“I just wanna say how sorry I am for being a selfish asshole,” she sobbed. “But…….. Had it not been for you guys………….. My life would’ve been really shitty. And you guys make it better.”

 

She wept and the others felt sorry too.

 

“I never thought I’d say this, but….,” sighed Raven. “Could I have a hug?”

 

Then the Titans all got on the sofa all hugged Raven.

 

Despite Raven normally hated being touched, she was actually enjoying this. A lot.

 

“Okay, that’s enough, you guys are crushing me to death,” she said.

 

“That’s so Raven,” joked Beast Boy.

 

That bad reference caused everyone to groan.

 

“Sorry, I just had to say it,” laughed B.B.

 

“Oh, we forgot to show you the movie,” Cyborg said to Raven.

 

“What movie?” asked Raven.

 

“A movie that will put you off drugs for life,” said Robin.

 

“Trainspotting?” asked Raven.

 

“No,” answered Robin. “Requiem For A Dream.”

 

“Isn’t that meant to be one of the most disturbing movies ever?” asked Beast Boy.

 

“It IS from the director of Black Swan and that other messed up movie with Jennifer Lawrence in it,” said Cyborg.

 

So, the Titans all watched ‘Requiem For A Dream’. And when it was over, they were all traumatized.

 

“That was actually really good,” said Raven.

 

“Yeah, despite being effed up as Hell,” replied Cyborg.

 

“So that’s what ‘Ass to Ass’ means,” said Starfire.

 

THE END

 


End file.
